Ditching School
by memphis-heat123
Summary: Eleven-year-old Sam decides to ditch school in order to hang out with his new friends, fifteen-year-old Dean in not happy about it.   WARNING:  Contains the spanking of a child by a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DITCHING SCHOOL**

**WRITTEN BY: MEMPHIS_HEAT123**

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way associated with the show, I am not making any money. This story is for fun only.**

**SUMMARY: Eleven-year-old Sam decides to ditch school in order to hang out with his new friends, fifteen-year-old Dean in not happy about it. WARNING: Contains the spanking of a child by a teenager. **

**12345678987654321**

Fifteen-year-old Dean sat a plate of scrambled eggs on the table and growled out. "Hurry up, Sammy."

"Coming." Eleven-year-old Sam called out form the bathroom. A couple minutes later, he walked into the room. "You're getting impatient in your old age."

"If you make me late for school, I'm going to kick your ass." Dean said, around a mouth full of eggs.

"Since when are you worried about getting to school on time?" Sam asked, then he sighed and added. "What's her name?"

"Nicole." Dean smiled. "Dude, she is a solid nine."

Sam shook his head, he didn't think he would ever understand his brother's attraction to girls. But he was happy his brother had a girl to flirt with, that always put the older boy in a good mood.

After breakfast, the boys left the motel room and walked the two blocks to Sam's school.

"Be a good boy." Dean said.

"Bite me." Was Sam's reply.

Dean watched him walk towards the building, then he walked another block to his school.

**12345678987654321**

Sam walked into his sixth grade class and sat down next to a boy named Mike Harris. The two boys had became friends the first day Sam started this school, a week ago. Through Mike, Sam had made a few other friends.

The young boy was glad he had friends, usually making friends as a new kid was difficult.

"Hey Sam." Mike said, "Look what I borrowed from my brother." He held out his hand and revealed two small packs of firecrackers.

"Cool." Sam said. "Any plans yet?"

"Yeah, during lunch let's toss them into the teacher's lounge."

"Sounds fun." Sam smiled.

"Only problem is, I forgot to grab a lighter." Mike said.

"I've got one."

"Really? Why?"

"You never know when you'll need one." Sam said, not wanting to tell him the truth. Or that he also carried around a large hunting knife, a container of salt, and a flask of holy water.

"This is going to be so great." Mike smiled.

**12345678987654321**

Anticipation of what was going to happen at lunch caused the morning to drag by for Sam. He was normally a well behaved kid, rarely got into trouble, but he was still just a kid. And he was looking forward to the chaos that the firecrackers would cause.

Finally it was lunch time. The two walked along with their class into the lunch room, got their trays, and sat down at one of the long tables. They waited until no one was looking, then they quickly and quietly snuck out of the lunchroom and down the hallway.

"Keep a lookout." Mike said, as Sam handed him the lighter. Mike then lit both fuses, opened the door a crack, and tossed the firecrackers into the room. Then both boys ran to the end of the hallway and hid behind a trashcan. From their position, the boys had a great view of the door to the teacher's lounge.

They heard the firecrackers start popping, then heard the teachers start screaming. The two boys covered their mouths to contain their laughter as the door burst open and several teachers ran from the room.

"That was so cool." Sam whispered.

"Really?" A deep voice asked from behind them. Both boys gulped, then stood up and turned around.

"Mr. Miller." Mike said, starring in horror at the school principal.

"Office, both of you." Then he walked towards the teacher lounge.

"We are so dead." Mike said, his face pale. "Mr. Miller has a bad habit about sending notes home."

The two boys walked miserably to the office. Sam was slightly worried about what his big brother would do. The teenager was a lot more lenient then their Dad. Sam knew his Dad would have spanked him, made him do extra raining, and yelled for an hour. But Dean hardly ever spanked him, hardly ever made him do extra training, although he did tend to yell a lot at times.

**12345678987654321**

Sam walked out of the school building and saw his brother waiting on the sidewalk, he was not surprised to see a girl with him.

"Awww, Dean." The girl gushed, as Sam walked over to them. "He is so adorable."

Dean smirked, and Sam glared at his brother. But the glare didn't last long, he needed his brother in a good mood when he showed him the letter from Mr. Miller.

"Sammy." Dean said. "This is Nicole, we're walking her home. She lives in our direction."

"Nice to meet you, Nicole." Sam said.

"What a sweetie." The girl said.

Sam rolled his eyes as they started walking. By the time they had walked one block, Sam was sure he was about to go crazy. All Nicole talked about was cheerleading and fashion.

But Sam didn't say anything, even when he realized that Nicole lived three blocks out of their way. They stopped in front of a nice two story house and Nicole turned towards Dean and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for walking me home, I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"We'll be here." Dean said, leaning forward and kissing her lips.

Sam sighed, that would mean that they would have to leave early in order to pick up Nicole.

"Bye bye, Sweetie." Nicole said to Sam, as if she were speaking to a five-year-old.

"See you tomorrow, Nicole." Sam said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

The girl hurried inside and then the two brother walked away.

"What did you do?" Dean asked causally as they walked.

"Huh?" Sam asked in confusion. How did Dean know he did something?

"You have been on your best behavior." Dean said. "You didn't say anything when we walked Nicole home, and I know you wanted to roll your eyes a minute ago. So what did you do?"

"The principal gave me a note to give to Dad, it has to be signed and returned in the morning." Sam said.

"What does the note say?"

"That me and another boy threw some firecrackers into the teacher's lounge."

Dean coughed to mask his laughter. "We'll discuss it when we get back to the motel." Dean said, trying to make his voice stern. The fifteen-year-old thought it was funny, but he knew he had to at least lecture the younger boy. Something like this could cause problems, the principal could have easily wanted a meeting with their Dad instead of just his signature.

The walk back to the motel was made in silence. Once there, Dean sat on one of the beds and pointed to the spot in front of him. Sam dropped his book bag onto the floor and slowly walked over, trying to gage his brother's expression.

"You know you're not supposed to draw attention to yourself." Dean said, keeping his voice firm. "What if they wanted Dad to go in for a meeting?"

"I wasn't thinking about that." Sam said, dropping his head. "It was just a joke."

"Look at me, Sammy." Dean said, his voice more soft. Sam looked up. "I know it doesn't seem fair at times, the life we're living. But what we do is important, you have to understand that."

"I do." Sam said. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"I'll sign Dad's signature to the note." Dean said. "And let you off with a warning." Then he smirked and added. "That was a funny prank."

"I know." Sam returned the smile. "You should have seen them running."

**12345678987654321**

The next couple days went by uneventfully. The boys would leave early in order to pick up Nicole, then after school they would walk her home. Sam and Mike stayed out of trouble, and their friendship grew.

But life was never simple for the Winchesters, and the calm broke that Thursday. Sam and Mike were sitting in the lunchroom.

"I don't know about you." Mike said. "But I really don't want to take that math test in the morning. I am so not ready for it."

"I could help you study." Sam offered.

"You're ready for the test?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I like math."

"I hate math." Mike said. Then he grinned and said, "I've got an idea. How about we ditch school tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Sam said with uncertainty. He really like school, and he didn't want to get into any more trouble. He knew that would be pissed if he ditched school.

"Come on, man." Mike said. "It will be awesome. We can have a three day weekend."

"Okay." Sam said, it did sound like fun.

"We just need a place to hang out." Mike said. "My place is a no go, my Mom's there."

"We could go to my motel room." Sam suggested. "It'll be empty."

"Cool."

The boys made plans for the following day. Sam knew he shouldn't skip school, but it sounded like too much fun to pass up. Besides, Dean would never know.

**12345678987654321**

TBC

I will have the final chapter up soon. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sam and Dean were eating cereal. Sam was quite, and Dean knew something was bothering the younger boy.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, just tired." Sam lied.

"You sure?" Dean asked, not convinced.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then hurry up and eat, we leave in five." Dean still wasn't convinced, but he figured Sam would tell him what was on his mind eventually. He usually did.

The boys finished their breakfast, then walked out the door and headed to Nicole's.

"Dude." Sam said, as the stopped in front of the girl's house and waited on her. "DO me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Dean asked, as they saw Nicole walking towards them.

"If I ever start acting like an idiot over some girl, just shoot me."

"No problem." Dean smirked.

"Hey Dean." Nicole said, as they kissed. Then she smiled at Sam. "Good morning, Sweetie."

"Morning, Nicole." Sam smiled back, but it was a fake smile. She was really beginning to annoy him.

They walked to Sam's school, Nicole talking the entire trip. Once they got to the school, Sam ran off towards the side of the building.

"He's in a hurry today." Dean remarked.

"He's soooo cute." Nicole said.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam ran behind a trashcan and waited until Dean and Nicole had walked off, the he ran in the opposite direction. Once he made it back to the motel, he quickly got rid of the salt lines. He knew it was a major rule to always lay out salt lines, but he didn't want to explain the salt to Mike.

About ten minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. He opened to find Mike and another boy named Randy. Both were carrying bags.

"Hey guys." Sam said, stepping aside so they could enter.

"I invited Randy, hope you don't mind." Mike said.

"Of course not." Sam replied.

"We bought some sodas and junk food." Mike said.

"Cool." Sam said. "I've got all of the Friday the 13th movies." He had asked Dean to rent them the night before, claiming he wanted to spend the weekend watching them.

"Sounds like a party to me." Randy said.

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean loved busted water pipes, especially when it meant he got a day off from school. At around nine o'clock that morning, one of the main water pipes for the high school burst, shutting off the entire water supply for the school. So Dean had spent the day hanging out with Nicole, which he found much more interesting then school.

When he dropped off Nicole back at her house, he still had half an hour before time to pick up Sam. So he went back to the motel to change clothes, since his shirt now smelt like Nicole's perfume. He liked the smell on her, but not on himself.

He reached the motel room door, and froze. He heard talking from inside, someone was in there. He pulled a large hunting knife from the waist band of his jeans, wishing he had a gun on him. His Dad told him never to carry a gun to school, only the knife.

The fifteen-year-old tried the doorknob, but the door was locked.

"Hey!" He heard a familiar voice from inside the room. "Knock it off."

"Sammy?" Dean whispered in confusion. What was Sam doing here?

Then he heard a loud scream and an unfamiliar voice shout. "He's going to kill us all!"

Dean raised his foot and kicked the locked door as hard as he could, causing it to break open, sending splinters of wood in every direction. He burst into the room, knife in hand.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam and Mike were play wrestling over a bag of chips, when the door crashed opened. All three boys screamed and jumped up, staring at the mad man with a knife at the door. Sam went for the gun Dean always kept under his pillow, but stopped when he noticed the mad man with the knife was Dean.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean roared.

"D…dean." Sam stammered out, quickly turning off the tv just as Jason was about to behead some guy.

"Who is he?" Mike asked in fear, his and Randy's eyes were glued to the knife in the older boy's hand.

"My brother." Sam said, miserably. He was so dead.

Dean's fear turned into relief, then to anger. He put the knife away and walked further into the room. He glared at Mike and Randy.

"You two leave." He growled.

The two boys needed no more encouragement, they rushed from the room as fast as they could. Then Dean turned his glare onto his younger brother.

"Explain." He growled.

Sam's mind raced, trying to come up with an excuse. The only thing he could come up with was….."You ditched school too, if you're here. And you smell like lavender and roses."

Dean grabbed his little brother's arm, turned him sideways, and delivered five hard swats to his jeans covered butt.

"Ow, that hurt!" Sam protested, rubbing his stinging butt as soon as Dean released his arm.

"I am not ditching school." Dean said, his voice low and hard. "There was a busted water pipe, school was canceled. And we are not talking about me here, we are talking about you."

"I just thought it would be fun." Sam said, hanging his head.

"Clean up this mess." Dean growled, motioning towards the empty coke cans and chip bags. "I've got to try to fix this door." then he noticed that there were no salt lines and his anger increased. He barked out. "And lay down some damn salt lines!"

Dean knew he needed to calm down before he dealt with Sam, he was too angry at the moment. And he knew he was still on an adrenaline rush.

Dean worked on the door and Sam cleaned up the room and laid salt lines everywhere except at the door Dean was working on, both boys working in silence. After Sam was finished, he sat on the bed and watched his brother work. The eleven-year-old knew he was in deep trouble.

Dean knew the door would have to be replaced, his Dad was going to love that. But he managed to fix it halfway. There was a large bureau against the wall, he would slid that over the door at night. He laid the salt lines at the door, then turned towards his brother.

Dean had a little time to cool off, but he was still angry.

"How long have you had this planed?" He asked sternly.

"Since yesterday." Sam said.

"Do you realize how dangerous this was?"

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"You will be once I blister your ass." Dean growled.

"Please Dean, I'm really sorry." Sam pleaded.

"You ditched school, removed the salt lines, lied to me, and those are just the major things." Dean growled.

Dean took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He hated having to spank his little brother, but he knew it was his job to make sure Sam was safe. And what the younger boy did was anything but safe.

"This weekend, you will spend cleaning all of the weapons." Dean said. "And you will be cleaning them with a sore ass."

Sam nodded, as he felt his eyes tearing up. He knew Dean was right, knew he had screwed up. It had seemed like harmless fun, but he knew things could have gone really wrong.

"Sam." Dean said. "You are well trained, you can defend yourself in a lot of situations. But you are still a kid. If someone would have tried to break in here, and I don't mean something supernatural, do you think you could have protected yourself and your two friends?"

"I don't know." Sam replied. Then he thought of something. "You were left in charge of me when you were eleven."

"I know." Dean said, his voice sad. "I had to grow up fast, I'm just trying to let you be a kid for a bit longer. When I was eleven, I had a hell of a lot more training then you."

Dean sat on the edge of the opposite bed and said. "Let's get this over with."

Sam nodded, and slowly stood up and walked over to his brother.

"This is serious." Dean said. "Go get the paddle."

Sam's face paled slightly, but he obediently walked over to one of the duffle bags and pulled out a small paddle. He then took it over to Dean and handed it to him.

Dean remembered when his Dad first bought the paddle.

_**{FLASHBACK}**_

He was ten and got into another fight at a local park, it was his fourth fight in two months. While his Dad taught him to fight, he insisted that it was only if he or Sam where threatened. Not just because some kids said something he didn't like.

Up until that point, John had only spanked Dean with his hand. So Dean figured he was in for another hand spanking, and was not looking forward to it. His Dad had a hard hand. He was surprised when John pulled into an adult novelty shop and went in, after ordering Dean to stay put.

He was even more surprised when John came out, carrying a black bag and tossed it into the boy's lap. Dean pulled out the paddle and his face paled.

"Dad?" Dean asked, staring at the wooden paddle. It was oval shaped and thick.

"I'm tired of repeating myself, son." John said. "From now on, you get paddled for fighting. If the paddle don't work, we'll see if my belt or a switch will."

Dean gulped and swore to himself that he would never fight again.

"Could be worse." John said, with a smirk.

"How?" Dean wanted to know, dreading the coming paddling.

"I could have gotten the pink one with lace."

_**{END FLASHBACK}**_

Dean took the paddle from Sam and said. "Jeans and shorts."

Sam slowly pulled his jeans and shorts down to his ankles, and Dean guiding him over his lap.

"Why are you here, Sammy?" Dean asked, as he wrapped an arm around the younger boy's waist.

"I lied to you." Sam said. "Ditched school, removed the salt lines, and you didn't know where I was."

Dean laid the paddle on the bed beside him, and started hand spanking the butt over his lap. Within no time, Sam's butt and upper thighs were a light pink and the young boy was squirming around.

"Hold still, Sammy." Dean ordered. "We sill have a ways to go."

Sam whimpered, but tried to stop squirming.

Dean continued spanking, turning the pink skin a darker color. He could hear Sam crying quietly and stopped the spanking.

"You broke a lot of rules today." Dean lectured. "You put yourself in danger, that is never acceptable. Our lives are dangerous enough without you pulling something like this."

Dean picked up the paddle and laid in against Sam's burning butt. Then he brought his arm back and slammed the paddle down hard. Sam jumped and his crying increased. Dean brought the paddle down several more times. Sam's cries turned into sobs and Dean stopped.

"We're almost done, Tiger." He said, lowering one knee and raising the other. He knew from experience that paddling the soft under curves would ensure that sitting would be difficult for a few days.

"AHHHHH!" Sam cried out as the paddle slapped his tender sit spots. After delivering five to each sit spot, Dean laid the paddle back on the bed and rubbed gentle circles on the sobbing boy's back.

Sam continued to cry over his brother's knees for several minutes. Then he slowly raised up and pulled his shorts up, winching in pain as the material rubbed against his scorched butt. He kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his jeans.

Dean stood up and wrapped his little brother into a tight hug, which Sam returned.

"Go on and lay down for a bit." Dean said, kissing the top of Sam's head.

Sam nodded and slowly walked over to his bed, his burning butt and thighs made the trip painful. The he laid down on his stomach.

Dean returned the paddle to the duffle bag, then sat back down on his bed and turned the tv back on.

"Hey Dude." Dean said. "You think salt would work on Jason?"

"No." Sam replied, turning his head to look at his brother. "Maybe holy water?"

"Could chop his head off."

"Or salt and burn him."

The two brother spent a few minutes discussing how to kill Jason, then Sam drifted off to sleep. Dean let him sleep for a couple hours, then decided it was time to wake him up for dinner. He knew if he didn't, the boy would be starving by morning.

Dean was about to shake him awake, then an evil grin spread across his young face. He picked up the remote control and rewound the dvd to the right spot, turned the volume all the way up, and hit play.

The woman on tv let out a high pitched scream as she was about to get killed. The scream startled Sam awake, and he immediately woke up and rolled over, sitting up. He let out a pained yelp as the pressure reignited the fire in his butt, and he jumped to his feet and glared at his laughing brother.

"That was not cool." Sam complained, rubbing the sore area.

"That was hilarious." Dean laughed.

"No it wasn't." Sam argued.

"Then why am I laughing?"

"Because you're a jerk."

"Yeah, and you're a bitch. How about hamburgers for dinner?"

"With fries?"

"Of course with fries, do you think I'm a heathen?"

"Do you want me to answer that truthfully?'

Dean smirked and wrapped an arm around the younger boy. "Come on, the diner down the street has nice hard seats."

Sam gulped and asked. "Can we get them to go?" He would much rather sit on the soft bed.

"Depends on how good of a mood I am when we get there."

_**12345678987654321**_

THE END

Please let me what you thought.


End file.
